Sparkling Angel Twisted With Lies
by Cessaria
Summary: The story of Anko's time with Orochimaru. And what happened for him to through her away like a used doll. Rated T for mild language and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: an Orochimaru & Anko fic I kinda decided to do on a whim after seeing the worlds saddest AMV ever-about Anko and Orochimaru. This tells of how Anko got with Orochimaru and what I think it might have been like. I know Orochimaru may be a little out of character at the beginning but he'll get back into character by the end, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Angels by Within Temptations. **

**Chapter One:**

"But Sensei! With all the rumors of war and stuff would it really be such a good idea to do a mission now? Especially when our target is so close to Sound and isn't that who our enemy is?" A young girl with jet-black hair held in a ponytail with her bangs littering her face exclaimed as her teammates and her headed out of Konoha.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, were just delivering this package to a small village. And the Hokage would never send a team of Genin anywhere he thought they couldn't handle alright?" A tall Jounin said as he led the team of three 13-year-old Genin on their mission.

"Alright… I guess…" Anko said as she hurried to keep up with her two teammates. It was a slightly gloomy day and she was even starting to get cold in her black t-shirt and shorts, with her knee-high fishnet stockings. As they walked is seemed like the only sound in the forest was the crunching of leaves under their feet. Anko felt nervous, like there was someone just out of sight waiting for her, maybe hiding in a tree or under a bush. She shivered but no one else in her team seemed to notice or care. Then they heard it. A tree branch above came crashing down and almost fell on Anko's two Genin teammates. Their Jounin swept them up in his arms and pushed them out of the way just in time.

"What the hell was that?" Exclaimed one of the Genin boys. "I'm not sure…" Replied the Jounin "So stay on your guard… It could have been just tree rot or it might have been someone else trying to sabotage our mission…"

Anko nodded and grabbed a kunai from her holster on her hip and held it at the ready as they walked. _'Why would someone want to sabotage a mission like this? It's not like were doing anything important… Just an errand… Somehow… I think Sensei might be wrong…'_ Anko thought to herself as her large gray eyes scanned for trouble. Then there was a muffled scream from behind them and when Anko and her Jounin turned to look at their Genin teammates, they saw them both lying in the dirt dead. With two kunai slits across there throats and a snake slithering away through the grass.

"Oh my god!" The Jounin said as he dropped to his knees beside the two dead boys. "What the hell is going on? " He then jumped to his feet, drew two kunai and spun around in a circle and shouted, "Who's out there! And what do you want?" Then a man came out of the shadows in a Jounin vest, long black hair and a sound headband around his forehead. "Looking for me?" The Jounin froze and before he could do anything a snake came out of nowhere and sunk it's fangs into the neck of the Jounin. He instantly fell to the ground dead.

Anko was in a state of shock, her knees gave way and she sunk down onto them. She starred up at the man, wide eyed and opened mouthed. "Who- who are you?" She stammered terrified that she would end up like her teammates.

The man smiled and came out of the shadows to reveal a pale snake like face "I am Orochimaru. And don't fret child. I wont hurt you" He came closer to Anko and gently stroked her cheek. Now, will you come with me?"

Anko's eyes fluttered under his touch before she opened them and said, "Why should I? What is there to offer me?" Orochimaru laughed softly and said, "I will teach you anything you wish to know. I will teach you about the world and it's many secrets. I will provide you with everything you need to feel at home and you will never be in harms way."

"And in return?" Anko asked as she looked up at the man with a suspicious gaze. "In return all I ask is that you trust me. And that you never leave my side." Orochimaru replied as he offered the girl his hand to help her up. Anko hesitated before she nodded and said "Alright. I will come with you." She took Orochimaru's hand and he gently picked her up and placed her on her feet. He then paused and asked her "Child, why is it you have decided to come with me? Wouldn't you rather go back to your village and your family and friends?"

"I have no family… They were killed in the war… And I have no friends either… No one cares for me… I have nothing anywhere else, so why not go with you?" Anko replied looking up with a sand expression on her face. Something inside Anko told her not to go with this man. But what else could she do? He was her only savior.

"Ah, don't worry child, I will be here for you. Now come." Orochimaru said as he took her hand and led her away into the forest.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok So I've gotten some reviews and I'm really happy about that, so don't stop ok? Otherwise I just might never get the motivation to finish this story… Mwahaha. cough cough anyways, so I got a review from someone saying how Anko joined Orochimaru before he created Sound. Well I didn't know that so I guess that shall be one detail I changed of the story line. Ok? Keep Reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Angels by Within Temptations or anything like that.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Don't worry about them Child, they wont touch you." Orochimaru said in a soothing tone as he and Anko walked through the entrance to Sound that was guarded by two huge snakes. Anko was almost clinging to Orochimaru's arm as they walked, but he didn't seem to mind. As they walked they saw very few other people simply walking around. There were people running around though, from building to building as if there lives depended on getting a paper to someone or a video tape to someone else or whatever it was they were doing.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Anko said in a curious tone as they walked. "Yes Child?" He replied looking down at her. "Why are all these people running around? What is the emergency?" She asked as her gaze followed the many people they passed. "Ah, they run because they must hurry. War is fast approaching these many lands, and if one does not run, then war could catch up before we are ready. So they run."

"But why is there war? What has happened to start this?" Anko asked as she starred up into the green eyes of her savior.

"That is a very good question Anko. And sometimes I don't even known the complete answer myself. All I know is Konoha and many other nations are at our borders killing our shinobi. That is war and it is soon upon us. What have we done to deserve this? I do not know. But in order not to let the world fall into chaos, we must fight back. And besides, isn't that what being a shinobi's all about, Child? War and fighting?" Orochimaru said as they stopped in front of a large one story building that looked like a Japanese mansion.

"I suppose your right Orochimaru-sama… You know so much Orochimaru-sama, I wish I could be as informed as you are…" Anko said as she looked down at the ground. Orochimaru sunk to one knee and tilted her chin up with a finger

"Do not worry Child, you will know just as much as I do before to long. Now come, this is your new home." He said before he stood up again and led her through the huge doors with their snake like handles and into the huge mansion. He led her through the stone halls of the mansion showing her the rooms she was allowed in and the doors she was never to touch. But near the end of their tour Orochimaru passed by a staircase leading down into darkness without a word. Anko stopped and said pointing at the stairs. "Orochimaru-sama, what's down these stairs?"

Orochimaru froze and then turned with a smile on his face and said, "There is nothing down those stairs. But you must NEVER go down them. If there is one place in the entire world you must never go, that is the place. Alright?"

Anko paused for a moment and looked at the staircase with a puzzled look. She then looked back at Orochimaru, nodded and hurried to catch up to him. They then paused at a door and Orochimaru said, "This is where you will most likely find me during the day should you need me." He opened the door to reveal a huge stone chamber with a high ceiling. There was a chair in the middle of the room, which looked much like a throne, in front of a wooden desk. Along the far wall there was a line of monitors and computers with a couple people sitting at them. But as soon as Orochimaru took a couple steps that echoed throughout the hall and cleared his throat, the many people shut off the monitors immediately. "This is what you might call… My office. Now I have some work to do, what is it you'd like to do child?" Orochimaru said as he walked over to the desk and chair and sat down.

"Um… May I go to the library and do some research?" Anko asked taking a few cautious steps towards the desk. "Yes you may Child. But please return here at 4 o'clock and I will teach you a Jutsu." Orochimaru replied as he picked up a stack of paperwork and began riffling through it.

Anko smiled brightly and ran out of the room. She ran down the halls till she reached a large pair of wooden doors. She opened them to reveal a huge library with hundreds of rows of books, scrolls and binders full of information and just about every subject in the world. She ran to the first row and grabbed a stack of book and brought them over to a table, sat down and started to read. _'I must become like Orochimaru-sama… I'll read everything in this library and then I'll be informed like he is. And with Orochimaru-sama teaching me jutsus, I'll become strong just like him.'_ She thought as she read the books.

"This jutsu is known as the Souja Sousai no Jutsu. It is a assassination jutsu and is very powerful. If you were to use this jutsu it would kill you as well as your target." Orochimaru said to Anko as they stood in the large stone room that was his office.

"Why would I need to use a jutsu that would kill me?" Anko asked looking up at her savior.

"In case you absolutely must kill your enemy and there is no other way. But there is a secret to this jutsu, a way to use it and not be killed. It is this…" And so that is how the days progressed. Anko would wake up in her small room and head to the kitchens and grab some breakfast. She'd then head to the library and read till 4 o'clock where she would go to Orochimaru's office and learn a jutsu or practice the one he'd taught her the previous day. Soon she grew out of the childish girl she had been the day her teammates and her had set out on the mission to deliver the package to the small village. She was now a young woman who could fight well and knew much about the land around her. But she began to feel doubts about her savior. There were times where she'd pass someone in the hall and catch a whisper of sacrifices. And she remembered her teachings in Konoha telling of sacrifices only coming from forbidden jutsus.

And more then one time did she see two Jounin walk through the halls with a covered body on a stretcher, and they had come from the staircase that she was told never to descend. And it was one night when she was lying in her bed that she suddenly remembered something. The Bingo Book. It had been a book her Sensei had shown her back in Konoha of all the wanted S-class missing-nin. IT showed who they were and what they did to get them in the book. And Orochimaru had been in that book, for using child sacrifices in forbidden jutsus.

She lay in her bed with her eyes open wide as she came to this realisation. That she could be his next sacrifice.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

* * *

_-_Souja Sousai no Jutsu is also referred to as Twin Snake Double Assassination Technique 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I was grounded for a couple weeks. Don't stop Reviewing or else this story may never see chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Angels by Within Temptations bla bla you know the drill**

* * *

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

* * *

_

Anko walked along the stone hall towards Orochimaru's office. It was time for there daily training but she wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since she had thought about why Orochimaru would have her here, she had been distant from him. And she knew he knew. She opened the door and stepped inside the huge stone room to see Orochimaru waiting patently for her in front of his desk. She stepped in front of him looking down at the stone, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Anko-chan… What is the matter? And do not tell me 'nothing' because I have noticed over the past few days that you have become distant and even sad. Now we shall not start our lesson today till you explain to me what has happened. Was it someone in the village? Did one of them do something to you?" Orochimaru said looking at the girl with a concerned look on his face.

"No, Orochimaru-sama, it's nothing like that, not at all… I…." Anko didn't know what to tell him. She knew she couldn't say the truth for fear of being punished for snooping around. So instead she did the one thing she did well, lie. "I… I miss going on missions. I know it's silly, but ever since I came here all we do is study in the castle or in the village. I never get to go places like I did before. I know it's childish and I'm sorry for feeling this way, Orochimaru-sama." Anko said easily as she looked to the side

Orochimaru did not even seem to think this was a lie. He merely sank down onto a knee to be at her level, and gently tilted her head towards him with a gentle hand on her chin. "No Anko, it is not childish. You are a child so it is natural for you to feel this way. I am sorry for not realizing you were being… locked up, shall we say, in this life. And I know the perfect solution. Now go and pack your backpack for a one day trip, eat a good dinner then go to bed, tomorrow we will be leaving bright and early, I want to take you somewhere." He then stood up and went behind his desk and sat down and started riffling through paperwork.

Anko looked at him in utter disbelief before she left the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against its smooth wooden exterior. She couldn't believe she had just lied to one of the most dangerous men in the world, and gotten away with it. But she had better do as he said and put a smile on her face about it. Otherwise he might suspect something else and find out she had been lying, she would definitely be punished for lying to him. So she walked down to the kitchens and had the chief make her dinner. She then went to her room and packed her lightest pack with a some food, kunai, a couple weapon summoning scrolls and a notebook and pen, in case she should need to write anything important down. She then crawled into bed and after a while fell asleep.

The next morning she was hurriedly being shaken awake by a young boy with short silver hair and glasses. She had seen him around the village now and then. But he must have been only 8 or 9 years old and not even a Genin. What was his name again? Was it Kabuto perhaps? "What is it?" Anko asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama has sent me to wake you, Anko-chan. You are to get dressed, grab your bag and meet him at the gates to the village in 10 minutes. You are so lucky Anko-chan. You get to go on a trip with Orochimaru-sama, plus you're his most favoured student! Your so lucky…" Kabuto said as he walked to the door and shut it behind him, a sad expression on the young boys face.

Anko gave the boy a weird look before she said to herself as he left "That kid is so weird. It's like he's in love with Orochimaru-sama or something" She laughed softly before she started looking for her shorts.

7 minutes later Anko stood fully dressed and waiting at the gates to the village, her backpack on her back and her toes tapping on the hard packed dirt. Soon Orochimaru could be seen walking towards her. Anko unconsciously straitened up and put a bright smile on her face.

"Well, are you all set to go?" Orochimaru asked as he looked down at the small girl.

"Yes. But tell me Orochimaru-sama, where ARE we going?" Anko asked looking up at the tall powerful man with a interested look on her face.

"We are going to the place where land meets water with a long dock and the islands Hahajima, Tarojima, Jirojima, Kikajima are visible across the water. Do you know where to find this place, Anko-chan?" Orochimaru asked with a smile on his face.

"Hahajima… Tarojima… Yes I know where those islands are… Why? Am I to find them on my own?" Anko asked a look of worry on her face.

"Yes. You are to meet me at this place. But do not fret. I will be able to find you should you need me, but only if you truly need me. If I feel that you are in a situation that you can handle by yourself then I will not intervene. So go now child and travel fast. It is a two-day trip for the slowest shinobe, and a half a days trip for the quickest. Let's see which you are." And with these final words Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Anko turned to face the darkening forest in front of her and took a deep breath before she looked up at the sun to check her direction. Then hoping she was going the right way she started running through the trees. She ran and ran until the area started looking familiar. She stopped and froze. She had unconsciously started running back towards the direction of Leaf. She immediately turned on her heel but before she started running in the direction on her destination she had a thought. If Orochimaru really had dark plans for her, why shouldn't she simply take this chance and run back to Leaf. There she could tell the Hokage about Orochimaru's plans and be a great help to the village. But she would be a traitor to Sound and immediately be put on a death list and would probably wake up to Orochimaru himself over her bed with a kunai to her throat. She couldn't risk that; no she would remain with Sound and Orochimaru, for the time being.

So she started running away from Leaf but not without a couple ANBU sentries spotting her and following her. They knew she was the missing girl Anko. Although they had thought she to be dead like her team-mates, who's bodies had been found in the forest a couple days after there killing. But seeing the girl alive and well sparked their interest, so they tailed her.

Anko didn't even notice. She just kept running occasionally stopping to check her position with the sun and landmarks. But soon, the forest began to clear. She then found herself on the top of a large cliff that overlooked the ocean. When she looked down she saw a white sand beach that ran as far as she could see from left to right. And a long dock sat in front of her and in the distant the 4 islands could be seen clearly. This was the place. So she started gingerly climbing down the cliff, careful not to slip.

"Do you think she's meeting someone here? Maybe a Sound spy from Leaf? Or maybe Orochimaru himself." One of the ANBU said to the other from behind a couple trees at the top of the cliff.

"Your still convinced she's joined him? What if she just ran away and she's looking to go to those islands? Hm? You need to consider all options. Not just assume the worst." The other ANBU said.

"Well it is a little suspicious. And look at the way she is. She doesn't seem to be hungry or un-bathed or any of the usual signs of a runaway. It's obvious she's been taken care of. Which means she could be passing information to Orochimaru."

"You don't know that, now just sit back and watch. Were just here to see what's happening, we're not to intervene ok?"

"Ya fine…."

Anko walked to the very edge of the dock and starred off at the islands in the distance. "Is this…the place?" She asked herself softly. Then a gust of wind blew passed brings a few leaves with it so Anko had to shield her eyes with her arm.

"I see you made it, Anko-chan. Very good. Did you have any problems?" Came Orochimaru's voice as he appeared beside Anko a smile on his face as he looked down at the girl

"No Orochimaru-sama but let me show you what I've learned!" Anko said as she pointed to each of the islands saying their respective names "And that's… Kikajima!" She said with a smile

"Seems like you Have done your research" Orochimaru said as he looked out at the ocean

Anko laughed a little and said, "I want to be an informed and strong shinobe like you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru just grinned and then said, "We should get going. Its already sunset and I have some things to do tonight." He then turned and started walking along the beach

Anko hesitated before she followed him. _'I wonder what he has to do…'_ She thought as they walked

"Well there you have it, I told you she was with Orochimaru, now let's go back and tell the Hokage." The ANBU guy said to his partner before they took off through the forest.


End file.
